


Hanzo's nightmare

by AL_Alexander



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, it's just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Alexander/pseuds/AL_Alexander
Summary: Hanzo has a nightmare. This is really short and a oneshot.





	Hanzo's nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as the first for a friend at time. However, I enjoy this silly little short story. Have fun!

There was terror. Pure, utter terror through the base. Would he make it, was whispered all around. No one was entirely sure what happened, other than that he’d been crushed by steel beams. From what had been leaked, his ribcage was entirely shattered, along with so much internal bleeding, and that was ignoring the fact that there was poison wreaking havoc on his system.

He’d been rushed in, Mercy screaming, literally  _ screaming _ , at poor interns from the UN, who are scrambling around, trying to get her the supplies she needs. There are so many fired, it’s terrifying. Zenyatta hovers nearby, his orb doing all it can to keep him breathing. Lucio also stood nearby, playing and boosting his healing music as much as he can. Ana is holding his hand, telling him to keep with her, begging, at points. Even Soldier, Jack, pitched in, his healing container sitting near his head, while the soldier himself looked ready to punch a wall in rage. If someone had a healing ability, it was being used. Hell, even Orisa was using her Supercharger to keep him strong.

And all Hanzo could do was sit there, clutching McCree’s serape like it was a life line, unbidden tears rolling down his face. He watched as the cowboy was rushed in, watched as his  _ lover _ , was on the line, and unable to do  _ any-fucking-thing _ .

He’d been so deep in thoughts that when a metal hand gently placed itself on his shoulder, he jumped. “You should go rest, Hanzo,” Genji said, the tone in his voice well known. Hanzo nodded numbly, and turned away, walking back to his room.

As soon as the door closed, he slammed his fist against the lock button and took in a not deep enough breath. A sob bubbled out from it, and he slid down to the floor, still holding onto the piece of maroon and gold cloth. He held it closer to his face, and used it to muffle himself. It still smelled of the fucking cowboy; of broiling hot spices used in so many latin-american food; of horses, warm and musty; of the desert, hot, dry, and sandy.

He stared in front of him, seeing only blank white walls. He hadn’t put anything up, having, originally, not planning to stay more than a couple of weeks, let alone nearly half a year. He looked at the serape, and another sob bubbled out.

“Please live,” he whispered to no one, or maybe to the gods and spirits, or maybe to Jesse himself. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he didn’t want Jesse to die. He breathed in, deeply, and on the exhale, it turned into a whine of sorrow and then a gasp. This went on for hours. Until Hanzo fell asleep.

 

When he woke up, he was in his bed. How’d he end up here? He sat up, noticing how it was empty save for him. Was the dream real? Had Genji found him? Had he-

He sniffed, smelling what could only be described as  _ amazing _ . He threw off the covers and scrambled for the door, slamming onto his front and nearly biting his tongue when his jaw hit the floor. He didn’t bother to get up gracefully, slammed open the door, and sprinted to the kitchen, where he skidded to stop in the doorway.

There was Jesse, his scarred, imperfectly perfectly  _ beautiful Jesse _ . He made a hoarse noise, which alerted his lover to his presence. He had to look like a wreck; hair a mess, eyes wide, looking like he’d just run a mile. Jesse’s soft smile still remained. “What’s up, buttercup-oop, ok.”

Hanzo had literally took a running start and leapt into his boyfriend’s arms, making Jesse make a surprised sound. For a few moments, it was just the sounds of Hanzo let out small cries and Jesse soothing him. “Shush, shh, Han, it was just a nightmare, I promise, I’m right here.” Hanzo nodded and got down slowly, but Jesse still hugged him.

“Now, why don’t ya sit right down there and wait for me to finish breakfast, ok?” Jesse smiled, pushing Hanzo to arms length. The look in the Japanese man’s eyes said that wouldn’t do, so he sighed. “Alright, c’mon.” He turned and let Hanzo leap onto his back, and held him there.

“I dreamed you were dying,” Hanzo eventually muttered. “Oh? I promise you, Han, I ain’t going anywhere  _ that _ easy.” Hanzo nodded, and buried his face into the crook of Jesse’s shoulder. They remained like that for a while.


End file.
